


2013/06/12 Word of the Day: Sward

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawncare</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/12 Word of the Day: Sward

**Author's Note:**

> **Sward**   
>  [A grassy surface of land; turf](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/12.html)

If there was one thing Uncle Vernon prided himself over, it was his lawn.

Lush and green, he hoped it was the envy of all of his neighbors.

So obviously, it was a huge disappointment when the Dursley family discovered they had not actually become a finalist for "The All-England Best-Kept Lawn competition" and that such a contest had never actually existed.

His only consolation was that after they returned home, disappointed, Harry was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
